Undeniably Your's
by NoEffingWay
Summary: Naruto recounts his meeting Sasuke and how they became one. Rated M for implied sexual relations.


Gah, I had to make this shorter because I was losing interest in it quickly. If you want it to have some _other _kind of ending *winkwink* just message me and I will consider it. I might make a second chapter but I'm not sure.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, too much responsibility to uphold...

* * *

"It was always so bright back then, when we were children." he would whisper to me. I would nod in agreement, if only my body allowed me to speak something. But then, all the energy I could muster was sold into a single nod.

He tired me, every time he tapped at my window, every time he placed that signature kiss on my lips, Every time he made me scream his name. He really did tire me, so much that it was unbearable. I couldn't stand him, I hated him, loathed him. But altogether I wanted him, no,_ needed_ him. He was my life line, and only he could satisfy my lust.

Who is he, you ask? He could be you or any other person I may consent on having in my bedroom. He lives in everyone, clawing at their brains until he is all they think about. He is Uchiha Sasuke.

Many think I am lucky I am the one he desires, the one he wants. But I on the other hand am terrified.

He has strength that would scare even the Priestess herself. Not physically, but mentally, he is mentally strong. He thinks and thinks until he breaks someone with his mind. And it scares me so. He desires me. Wanting to touch, to taste every part of my naked body. 'Who am I to refuse his humble offer?' I first thought, too smug to see right through his plot.

He had taken me to his bedroom, stripped me of my ninja attire and made me his. He made me moan and writhe and buck. I could not help my body's natural high. I wanted more. But he told me I could not get more.

He told me I had to work for his passion. And I did, receiving many good ends to his bargain, quite a few times over to be honest. But I needed more. I did not want to work, I wanted to play. I wanted to feel his silky skin, wet with perspiration as he went in and out of me.

Or perhaps I wanted to feel his member as I impale myself onto him. To move swiftly up and down as he looked at me in the eyes, his hands glued firmly to my waist. Who knows? Surely he doesn't, he doesn't know what he wants. He takes me, pounding me into the mattress while he whispers naughty things in my ear huskily between pants. But that is not what he truly wants.

He wants something more complicated that I do not understand. "A relationship." he spoke whilst he rubbed my back with oils, kneading the knots out of my shoulders. I moaned as his hands worked their way down to my buttocks, rubbing the ball of his wrist on my cheeks tenderly. "I want to own you."

"But do you not already?" Do you not own my soul, my entire being? He flushed his bare chest against my back.

"I do own you, my dear. But not officially. I see the way people look at you, the way the change their demeanor just to talk to you, I do not like it. You are mine, as you said." he ran his hands up my oily back, leaving me to only shudder under his touch. "I want people to know you are mine." He turned me on my backside and looked deep into my eyes.

"Many people know." I added, unaware that his gaze hardened.

"I want everyone to know." He leaned down closer and licked my neck, I could not help but pull my shoulders up to my cheeks as he did so. He tightly grasped my biceps keeping my arms firmly in place. "I want everyone to see." He bit the conjunction of my neck and jaw violently, probably spilling blood, probably not.

I, again, shuddered. He licked the wound lovingly. I admired the way he abused me and cared for me, the way he took me unprepared and growled like a feral animal but licked the shell of my ear apologetically. He was always so bitter-sweet to me. I can recall one night, one night that he was anything but kind.

I sat lonely on my balcony, awaiting him, knowing he too was lonely. But he hadn't come, so I went to him, the first time I wanted his touch. The first time I was not scared. The first time I actually needed him, those recollections of our love-making drove me mad, insane. And of course, this unbelievably, inevitably, unmistakably masked desire burned hotter within my chest as I felt his presence begin to get closer with every small step I took.

To say I was in a state of lust, desire maybe even jealousy was an extreme understatement. I needed him, the first time since he returned, wanted him and he did not come. He did not, which truly made me feel…unloved? Is that the word that describes my want that was shattered when I didn't look right in his eyes? Maybe yes? Maybe no… It hurts though, it is a stronger pulse that challenges my heartbeat every time the tender muscle Sasuke owns convulses, it stings back in anger.

Yes, it is the feeling of being unloved.

Who knew that it hurt? Surely I had no thought of it.

The door was rather large. Had I ever been here, no. How I found it amazed even me. Was there some kind of other attraction we had, maybe it was that pressure, tension I felt when he was near me? He felt it too, every time, it pulled us together slowly making it more and more difficult to refuse him.

In the throws of thought, I knocked only once. It opened with a protesting squeak. There he was, in all his awesome glory. He looked almost as if he were confused. _Almost._

"Hello…" his voice as smooth as the finest silk from India. "I assume that upon these hours of night you missed me?"

I nodded.

"Come in, we have much to discuss." He gestured me in, I followed. In he walked, so far into the darkness. I watched carefully, knowing not were his being was. Alas his voice reverberated through the chambers, "To the right you will find me." And it was to the right I paced blindly. My heart ached, and with this aching came more thoughts of whether I, in fact, was slowly falling for him. Falling in a completely lucid state of love.

Love? No, the pressure would not be love, but need. It is enticingly questioning though. If this feeling was mere needing than loving I would not be here. But this feeling was not need, it was not want, it was…

"Gah!" I gasped out, the surface my face had made contact with was hard and unbelievably soft at the exact same time. It vibrated with what seemed to my ears to be low in tone, suddenly the painful ache in my chest stopped in its disturbing tracks. "Sasuke…"

"Hello, dobe." another vibration. Two lean, strong arms wrapped around me, he is warm. The warmth is an addiction. To me he is the start of the whole addiction, but this is the reason to why I am hooked. The heat he radiates enthralls me to my limits of enthrallment, he is the coldest being known and yet a simple touch is enough to melt every icy bitter idea in your mind. My body trembles with a slow raking sob.

I cry because I feel the need to express. What I need to express is an unknown territory for me, a place where I could not decipher the words scrambled and packed tightly next to another. He holds me tighter. Should I relax? He would stop if I did, but if I stay tense he will worry. If so, I will be the median of the choices and maybe he will choose to stay how he is. Close.

Close to me.

His breath on my neck is clam as his face settles on my shoulder. "Will you be mine, love? Will you be my air, my soul, the keeper of my heart. I will give you the key to the depths of my very being, will you be mine?" he breathed fog on my skin and it ghosted around the collar of my neck.

I was hit with the largest level of shock in I have ever experienced, is this how it feels? Is this what it feels like to be in love? Is this even love at all? What is love? I'm confused and these wretched sobs continue to rob my body of the ability to speak.

"Will you be my lover, Naruto?" The following pang of shock was not the least bit softer than the last blow, in fact, this hit me with such force I felt sick, my head and gut ached with something foreign. It felt so closely related to pain, but I was not hurt. "My consort?"

I hate him, loathe him for how he affects my body. But I want more of this affect to wipe over me, the pain feels too good. "Yes." and that is why I agree to stay.

The embrace he formed is tighter than any other he has given.

I like this, but I hate him, it is the stalemate of my heart. The one thing that truly doesn't know who it belongs to, even if I am undeniably your's.

* * *

Wellllllll, that's it...? xD What'd you think?


End file.
